Memeshikute
'"女々しくて (Memeshikute)" by Golden Bomber is featured on Just Dance Wii U. Dancers There are 4 male dancers which look like members of a band. '''P1 *Brown hair *Blue unbuttoned jacket *Zebra shirt *Black tie *Dark blue pants *Grey shoes *Plays the bass P2 *Looks shirtless *Black hair *Facepaint *Dark pink scarf *Jeans with black belt *Looks like his feet have no shoes *Plays the drums P3 *Blonde hair *Black and cream colored suit/pants/shoes *Gray tie *Orange glove *Resembles the singer from Golden Bomber *The coach looks a bit similar to Steven Tyler from Aerosmith *Sings P4 *The most detailed dancer *Blonde and black hair *Black jacket with leopard pattern on it *Gray shirt *Golden tie *Red pants with black stripes and black belt *Black shoes *Dark blue glove *Plays the guitar Background The background is an on-stage concert with an audience, lights and cardboard animals with people in them appearing randomly backstage in the song. It then changes to a Japanese (possibly in Tokyo) street with lots of signs, lights, a bicycle and a man behind the dancers. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in the routine, all of which are the same. 'All: '''Make a stop sign with your hand (first P1, then P4, then P2 and P3 together). GoldMovesMemeshikute.png|All Gold Moves (P1 and P4) GoldMovesMemeshikute2.png|All Gold Moves (P2 and P3) Memeshikute GM In-game.gif|All Gold Moves In-game Trivia * The pictogram colours are the same of the coaches' trousers. *P1 resembles ''Dance My Generation. *P2 makes a cameo in'' Dance My Generation's background, but he wears different clothes. * The body of the 2nd dancer hasn't the typical skin tone: it has a more yellowish color, a little bit similar to ''Hot n Cold. Maybe he's wearing a yellowish bodysuit, or his face is painted white while his chest is yellowish. * It's one of the few Dance Crews where each dancer has his own avatar, along with Wild Wild West. * The dance and dancers take a lot of inspiration from the music video. ** Some moves from the chorus are taken out from the music video. * The hairstyles are inspired from the music video; the only difference is the absence of the red hat that should be worn by P2. * P3 is in front of all the dancers for the whole routine. He's likely the leader of the band. * P2 reuses a move from Sexy And I Know It. * This is the second time that a Dance Crew pretends to play instruments after I Was Made For Lovin' You. * This is the first song by Golden Bomber in the series, after Dance My Generation in the same game. Gallery memeshikute.jpg|Memeshikute MemeshikuteAvatarP1.png|P1's Avatar MemeshikuteAvatarP2.png|P2's Avatar MemeshikuteAvatarP3.png|P3's Avatar MemeshikuteAvatarP4.png|P4's Avatar * Videos File:ゴールデンボンバー「女々しくて」FULL PV【GOLDEN BOMBER】 File:Memeshikute_-_Golden_Bomber_Just_Dance_Wii_U References Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Dance Crews Category:All Male Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Japanese Songs Category:00's Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives Category:Not Available on XBOX360/ONE